


I almost Lost You

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, based off a tumblr prompt, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: Based off a prompt on Tumblr: I almost lost you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely edited please be gentle with me 

Logan's stomach attempts to crawl out his throat when his eyes land on Caliban, the adrenaline that formerly clouded his vision now gone; tired eyes unable to cope with what they find. The other mutant is awake now, his silvery eyes less alert than usual, but there's no anger in them, no silent accusations swirling in them; it's difficult to know whether that would be worse. 

The bandages blend into his skin, the only noticeable difference being the small spots of blood that have seeped through some of them; he finds himself fixated on them for a moment. 

Logan is overwhelmed when he looks back up to meet Caliban's gaze, hating the haze in his expression from the painkillers; hating himself for doing this to him. There are more questions in Caliban's mind than Logan will ever know, they distort the albino's features, his brow creasing and eyes searching, mouth pressed into a thin line. 

"What's wrong?" Is all he asks, and fuck him for caring about Logan's well-being as he lies on his rickety bed with bandaged arms and a black eye. Fuck him for not blaming Logan for nearly getting him killed. Fuck him for being so damn forgiving. 

Logan tries to ignore the question, eyes dropping to the ground. He tries to move but Caliban's stare keeps him rooted to the ground. Silence hangs heavily between them, and Logan attempts to stammer out excuses for why he needs to go. But Caliban isn't having it, so he remains quiet, guilt and frustration crashing into Logan like waves, knocking his breath from his lungs. 

"I almost lost you." He says finally, voice so low that he was hoping that Caliban wouldn't hear him. 

He looks up, expecting to be met with bitterness and resentment. Expecting Caliban to stand from the bed and walk out the door. Expecting to be alone again.

None of these things happen. 

Caliban lets out a pained breath, a little hiss escaping him as he shifts his position, one hand now laying above the grey sheets. 

"C'mere." Logan does as he's told, for once.


End file.
